<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猫科动物 by Blowwater_company</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080951">猫科动物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company'>Blowwater_company</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 双姜, 虎受</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PD202时期的现实背景，有严重OOC。<br/>CP: 双姜，前后有意义</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bottom!Baekho - Relationship, Kang Daniel/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 猫科动物01-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU+OOC，17年的旧文，写的不算好，请多包含。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>最近真是诸事不宜。</p><p>一堆的糟心事。姜丹尼尔因为自己不成熟犯下的过错一直让他十分自责，连智圣哥和镇宇哥安慰也无济于事。他自己也清楚事情严重性，只能强打起精神来去录影。</p><p>身边的练习生因为新一周的排名惊呼不已，讨论声此起彼伏。姜丹尼尔看着贴在身上的新排名，也无法再做过多的思考。内心的酸涩和不安只能自行消化，哪还有心思去关心周围的事物。</p><p>直到开始准备排队进场。</p><p>这一次的进场方式与以往不同，之前都是按着公司来分配练习生的位置，这一次倒是按照名字的顺序来安排。姜东昊排在第二，一直没在人群中找到排在第一的姜丹尼尔。后来他发现姜丹尼尔站在人群的最后方，低落的情绪和状态的不佳都明显的表现出他此时的不安，一脸可怜兮兮的样子看着就让人心疼。</p><p>姜东昊也没多想，一把拉起姜丹尼尔就带着他往人群的最前方走去。“丹尼尔啊，要准备入场了。”</p><p>“好的，哥。”习惯性的问好，姜丹尼尔暂时的从自己的小世界里走出来，等他反应过来后才发现好像发生了什么不得了的事情。</p><p>刚刚好像是东昊哥拉着他往前走吧？</p><p>等等东昊哥站他后面了？？</p><p>如芒刺背，今天姜丹尼尔是彻底理解了这个成语的意思了。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>气氛微妙。</p><p>姜丹尼尔自认个性开朗，人也还算健谈，但是就是不知道能和排在他后面的姜东昊聊些什么。</p><p>估计是第一印象太深刻了。</p><p>第一次录影时听到Pledis让Nu'est来参加101的时候，还能和身边的哥哥们开着玩笑说要和他们一起唱歌上网吧开黑。等真的看到真人后，姜丹尼尔瞬间打消了所有想法。</p><p>四个人一字排开，穿着黑色西装白色衬衫，站在那不算很大的舞台上仰视着已经落座的练习生。特别是最后进场的姜东昊，仿佛是气场自带Buff，姜丹尼尔除了害怕就没再说过第二句评价出来。</p><p>和这个哥哥也没有很多的交集。唯一有印象的是恐怖箱子，从头到尾拍摄不过十分钟的事情，私底下连话都没说两句就已经拍摄完毕了。而且主题曲分组级别不同，组合对决评价也不是一组，传说中的掰手腕更是完全错开了。反而是和当时Sorry Sorry二组的钟炫哥和旼炫哥亲近了起来。</p><p>“怎么样，已经满足了你想和我们唱歌上网吧开黑的小愿望了吧，丹尼尔。”黄旼炫戳着姜丹尼尔的脸一边笑着吐槽。</p><p>“不是说很害怕我们吗？”金钟炫接腔补刀。</p><p>“是东昊哥很让人害怕。”</p><p>“被他知道的话他会很伤心的哦，东昊学习剑道的时间长，只是看起来杀气重而已，人还是很好的。”黄旼炫看着这个外形十足男子汉的弟弟，不免觉得姜东昊实在太惨了，连性格这么开朗不怕生的弟弟都害怕他了。</p><p>“有什么好害怕的，以后有声乐上的问题直接找东昊。”金钟炫心里埋汰着姜东昊，弟心收割机新东方的招牌不能砸，这么有趣的弟弟说什么也应该多亲近亲近吧？“你就直接说是我钦定的御用声乐老师。”</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>姜东昊安静的站在这个比自己略高的弟弟背后。</p><p>不是不知道关于自己的流言蜚语，本来觉得参加个生存淘汰节目就不要搞得那么的真情实感，哥前弟后什么的总觉得别扭。崔珉起听到姜东昊这番言论后，直接一个白眼翻过来送给他，你都成了101最终大BOSS了，说好的要以谦逊的姿态参加节目呢？</p><p>我什么时候成了大Boss了？又不是打RPG游戏。姜东昊委屈。</p><p>男子汉一组的Doubling，和你掰手腕被你团灭了的时候，崔珉起二段白眼翻起。本来风言风语就多，谦逊啊谦逊你懂不懂？</p><p>我那是无处安放的正义感，要保护弟弟们。姜东昊二段委屈。</p><p>是谁刚才说不想那么的真情实感来着？崔珉起气到吐血，败。</p><p>至此之后101的大Boss的名头坐实，传说中的大佬人挡杀人佛挡杀佛，疏远一点的练习生们看到姜东昊无一不是最高级别敬语问候加一脸崇敬的仰视。只有同组的练习生们和姜东昊接触久了，觉得他就是一个有趣又调皮的普通人而已，虽然脸看起来比较凶。</p><p>姜东昊表示十段委屈兮兮。</p><p>后方的练习生因为这两人找到方位后开始迅速的整队。</p><p>姜东昊看着前面垂头丧气的姜丹尼尔，也不知道该说些什么好。“呀，丹尼尔！”毫不犹豫的往弟弟厚实的背部拍了一下，就当做安慰弟弟，给他打打气好了，“挺起胸膛来，男子汉大丈夫，知错能改就好，大不了躺平任嘲嘛。”</p><p>姜丹尼尔懵了。刚才他是在安慰我对吧？</p><p>“走吧，入场了。”姜·今天也是努力争取当个和善的好哥哥·东昊。</p><p>“好的，哥。”姜·被突如其来的安慰吓到·紧张到方言爆发·丹尼尔。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>刚刚突如其来的安慰让姜丹尼尔有点懵。</p><p>确实太像丧家犬了。惩罚措施还未公布，也没有接到任何通报说要他下车。一个人自怨自艾也没什么用，还让一个基本无交集的哥来安慰自己，真是太没用了。</p><p>既来之则安之吧，就像东昊哥说的那样，大不了躺平任嘲。</p><p>“东昊哥。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>轮到姜东昊挠头不好意思了，“我也没做什么。”</p><p>这次分配Concept曲的录影并没有单独给每个练习生配线MIC，两人就这么一边听着宝儿代表介绍Concept歌曲，一边有一句没一句的聊天。姜东昊听完这几首歌后已经心里有底了，比起热门曲，他更倾向于选择适合自己风格的曲目，打开吧和Never很符合他的口味取向。</p><p>而姜丹尼尔心思没放在Concept曲的介绍上，他只是安静的观察，或者说打量坐在他身边摇着头听着歌的姜东昊。姜东昊有一副十分端正的脸孔，剑眉星目，鼻子高挺。下颌线因为最近的体重管理而变得凌厉，额头的碎发刘海柔和了他本人自带Buff的气场。肩膀很宽，因为凳子的缘故，和他坐在一起的时候两个人基本就是肩贴着肩，姜丹尼尔明显能感觉到身旁传来的体温。而且顺毛的姜东昊看起来⋯⋯丝毫感觉不到攻击性。</p><p>旼炫哥和钟炫哥果然没有说错，只是脸看起来比较凶而已。</p><p>像猫一样，把自己后背因为害怕而竖起的毛通通收敛了下来，姜丹尼尔终于是放下防备，继续有一句没一句的和姜东昊聊着。</p><p>“不盯着我看了？”姜东昊被姜丹尼尔盯的有点心累。镜头扫过来的时候一脸正经的坐着，十分专注的听着Concept曲。镜头一转开，姜丹尼尔眼睛就像扫描仪一样往他身上扫。姜东昊觉得别扭来着，还直接转过头来，让他光明正大的看。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我的脸有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“没有，东昊哥很帅，不愧是山贼Sexy和放火Sexy的创始人。”</p><p>所以你盯着我看了那么久就得出这个结论？？？轮到姜东昊懵了。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>宣布完赛制规则后终于到了姜丹尼尔最紧张的时刻，因为争议而被点名的还有两位练习生。宝儿代表严肃的公布完惩罚措施后，他反而松了一口气，至少不用下车了，姜丹尼尔多少有点庆幸。</p><p>姜东昊看隔壁的姜丹尼尔脸色变了又变，拍了拍他的手臂让他放轻松，“都跟你说了大不了躺平任嘲嘛。”</p><p>但姜丹尼尔还是紧张，不能选择那一首歌，还要等所有练习生选择完毕后才能知道自己到底会是哪种Concept。到底会让他去哪一组？这种无法确定的不安感让姜丹尼尔的心乱哄哄的。</p><p>“或许我们会是同一组也说不定。”反正不到最后也不一定知道会怎么样嘛，姜东昊随口说了句当安慰，随后就听到宝儿代表在叫他的名字了。</p><p>姜丹尼尔还想说些什么，然而姜东昊已经被点名上台了。</p><p>四分之一的概率，天知道会发生什么情况。</p><p>台上的姜东昊则是笑眯眯地看着台下各位练习生，一脸高深莫测径直往外走。</p><p>不告知会有哪些组员，也不会马上公布Concept曲到底是什么，很厉害嘛Mnet。姜东昊坐在空无一人的练习室里，看着黑色的指引纸，只能静候他的组员了。</p><p>好歹来个强力担当吧，每次让我担性感定位也是很累的。我只是想唱歌而已。</p><p>姜东昊内心的弹幕今日也是喧嚣不已。</p><p> </p><p>终于是等到姜丹尼尔的指引纸了。</p><p>黑色看起来不像是幸运的颜色，这让站在练习室门口的姜丹尼尔有点慌。然而一打开门就看到一群练习生欢呼，热烈地欢迎他。姜东昊盘着腿坐在地板上，笑眯眯地和他打招呼。</p><p>“哟！姜丹尼尔！”</p><p>接下来Concept曲公布更是让姜丹尼尔惊讶了。一把撕开掩盖的贴纸，打开吧三个韩文字体放大显示在眼前，这不是刚才东昊哥说喜欢的那首吗？</p><p>这四分之一的中奖几率真是厉害了。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>选队长总是艰难的。</p><p>一方面要看实力，有实力的队长才能更好的带领大家向前走；另一方面，领导力也是必不可少的一环，把整个队伍凝聚在一起才能更好地呈现出完美的舞台。并不是每个人都能当队长，也不是每个队长能像金钟炫开班教学还能带出传说级别的舞台。</p><p>于是乎“打开吧”全组人员面面相觑，看着姜丹尼尔和姜东昊都不说话。</p><p>两个人都很强啊！选谁都可以啊！！但大佬们一天不说话我们一天都不敢乱表态啊！！！</p><p>一群人就这样看看姜东昊又看看姜丹尼尔，谁都不敢提出建议来。</p><p>最后是由朱镇宇打破这局面。</p><p>“这舞蹈这么难，首先还是应该选跳舞的人来当队长比较好。”</p><p>说出来了！终于说出来了！！不愧是MMO的酷盖朱镇宇！！！</p><p>于是乎十几个练习生齐齐望向姜丹尼尔。</p><p>姜东昊也望向他。这舞蹈这么难，确实让姜丹尼尔带领会比较好。“我选姜丹尼尔。”</p><p>“我觉着东昊也不错啊。”</p><p>听到有人提名他，姜东昊内心一抖，“我？我不会拆分舞步啊。”想当年练习生时期还是金钟炫带着教跳舞，现在虽然自己学也没问题，但是让他教人跳舞还不如让他教唱歌呢。</p><p>就让我安心当个主唱吧！跳舞方面我负责当吃瓜群众就好！姜东昊内心默默的祈祷着。</p><p>“不是，比起舞步，更像是精神上的支柱。”</p><p>精神支柱⋯⋯大家都忍俊不禁地笑了起来。回想一下当时的男子汉二组，姜东昊一个人站在队伍最前方，莫名就很有气势，连带站在后面的人都觉得特别有精气神，的的确确是精神支柱啊！</p><p>姜东昊此时只能干笑，各位你们误会真的太深了。他立马顺水推舟按照朱镇宇的思路把话题拉回来。</p><p>“丹尼尔，你怎么样？”</p><p>一直在小心翼翼观察众人反应的姜丹尼尔还在思考，当时Get ugly组队时自己当队长确实感觉不错，如果可以在Concept曲里当队长的话⋯⋯“我的话，当然可以。”</p><p>“那就丹尼尔？”带头提名的练习生还在咨询大家的意见。</p><p>“我赞成。”姜东昊第一个举手赞成。随后大家都不约而同地举手赞成让姜丹尼尔当队长。</p><p>不愧是姜丹尼尔！民望所至，众望所归！！姜东昊已经忍不住一个眼神扔给姜丹尼尔,快点答应啊你！！！</p><p>看到大家对他当队长都很赞成的样子，姜丹尼尔开始还有点不好意思来着。直到姜东昊一脸尴尬的笑容望向他，一个眼刀抛过来，像是胁迫他赶紧答应来着。</p><p>姜丹尼尔终于是忍不住笑出来了，这哥怎么这么可爱啊。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>选Center倒是没那么多的纠结。野心大家都有，这个位置从来都是合适又有能力的上，想要争取的就靠能力说话。这次练习生就没有继续看眼色互相承让，直接自我推荐，让大家一起评定。</p><p>随即就是分配队伍。这次由于组员人数太多，练习生被分成两组来练习Concept曲。摄像的工作人员摄制完这一队人后就开始分配宿舍，按照练习生的数量分成了三间宿舍，完全随机分配寝室。</p><p>等姜东昊拎着行李走进合宿宿舍时，发现姜丹尼尔已经抱着平板电脑学习编舞了。</p><p>“哥，又见面了。”</p><p>“真的跟哥说的一样是同一队呢！”</p><p>“哥你真的自带Buff体质，说啥中啥。”姜丹尼尔兴奋的冒着方言，噼里啪啦地说了一堆。他有预感，这次的选曲肯定能大发。</p><p>姜东昊看他那么高兴的样子也没打断，放下行李就和丹尼尔一起看着平板电脑的视频拆解舞步。</p><p>舞步很繁复，除了基本的走位还有要和队友配合。特别是有一段明显的抚摸队友的舞步，看着就已经很让人脸红尖叫了。姜东昊第一次看的时候只是觉得这舞蹈看起来十分的具有男性美，完全没想到这舞蹈套路这么深。</p><p>“丹尼尔啊。”</p><p>“什么事？”姜丹尼尔终于把头抬了起来，这舞步看起来性感，但是拆解起来也很难，他还一直思考着怎么把这舞蹈教给队友。</p><p>“你觉不觉得⋯⋯这舞有点性感过头了？”</p><p>“有吗？”</p><p>姜东昊扶额，难道他一点都没发现有一段舞步套路真的很深吗？他拿起平板电脑，把视频进度条往后拉，还自行示范了一次。</p><p>“就这段⋯⋯还要两个人同时配合。”</p><p>“哥你跳的不对啦，”姜丹尼尔看姜东昊的示范，总觉得哪里不对，“我和哥先试一下，等会再教给大家。”于是乎一把拉起姜东昊，直接上手就往姜东昊身上摸。</p><p>姜丹尼尔一边看着平板，一边指引着姜东昊如何调整姿势，“应该是这样往后仰，然后⋯⋯”</p><p>“哎呀抱歉来晚了⋯⋯”宿舍门一下子打开，门外站着来晚了的朴圣雨和朱镇宇。等等，这两个人好像发现了什么不得了的事情啊！！！</p><p>眼前两个弟弟正在互摸胸口啊！！！还深情对望啊！！！是不是发生了什么我们不应该知道的事情啊！！！！</p><p>说时迟那时快，朱镇宇拉起门把手就准备关门，“哎呀抱歉打扰了。”</p><p>姜丹尼尔还没反应过来，反而是姜东昊立马放下摸在姜丹尼尔胸上的手追了出去。“镇宇哥你等等！！！事情不是你想的那样啊！！！”</p><p>于是乎，合宿就这么乱哄哄的开始了。</p><p> </p><p>08<br/>
宿舍气氛有点微妙。</p><p>姜东昊和姜丹尼尔正襟危坐在地上，与懒散坐在床上的朴圣雨和朱镇宇形成鲜明的对比。四人就以这么尴尬的状态面对彼此，期间还夹杂着姜东昊话唠性质的解释。</p><p>“所以只是编舞而已咯？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“其实也没误会些什么啦。”朱镇宇只是突然间玩兴大发，难得逗一下自家老小。然而姜丹尼尔没点反应，反而是姜东昊反应过来立马拉着他们坐下来好好解释了一番。</p><p>“逗你们玩的。”朴圣雨作为最年长的大哥，该知道的、不该知道的都知道了。本来只想调戏一下弟弟们，谁知道他们非要拉着他们一本正经的解释。</p><p>“没有误会就好。”姜东昊扶额。</p><p>姜丹尼尔还处于懵的状态。练习一下编舞而已，有必要这么解释那么多吗？</p><p>姜东昊看姜丹尼尔还是一脸不解的状态，也懒得和他解释了，喊着要去练舞就走开了。</p><p>回想当年刚出道的时候，因为好奇，在搜索团队名字的时候无意间看到了粉丝写的王道文。粉丝在直播途中一边喊着不要干涉粉丝的私生活，一边让他们不要继续看下去。然而新世界的大门一旦被打开，好奇心只会越来越大。</p><p>他们五个人，私底下或多或少都有在网上搜自己的王道文看过。看到还在连载的，也试过每天挠心挠肺地等更新。甚至偶尔，按照文章的剧情玩了几次“你为什么喜欢他不喜欢我”的戏码，还很真情实感的讨论起剧情走向。到现在，他已经能凭着多年的经验，基本能猜出粉丝写文章的套路了。</p><p>姜东昊觉得,还是不要去祸害姜丹尼尔这样单纯的大好青年了。一入套路深似海，从此节操是路人。</p><p> </p><p>09<br/>
用餐过后就开始正式的练习。首要的任务，就是要将Concept曲的舞蹈学会。</p><p>有一些进展比较快的组，基本一晚上就能完成六七成。然而“打开吧”整组的进度出现了明显的偏差。细碎的舞蹈动作，队员之间的互相配合，还没算上走位，组与组之间的差距越拉越大。导致第二天早上初次检查的时候被嘉熙老师训了一顿。</p><p>万幸的是，“打开吧”全组组员之间还是和乐融融的氛围。彼此之间也没有气馁，互相加油打气，在合宿第二天的晚上就已经把舞蹈和背歌词攻克了下来，老师来二次检查舞蹈的时候也十分赞赏队员们的努力。</p><p>所以说，其实男生之间的友谊很简单。打打闹闹之间，很快就能互相熟悉起来。姜丹尼尔以为这次分组可能会像是上一次一样，个人之间的意见分歧会很大。没想到大家都能互相理解和帮忙，特别是年纪稍长的几个哥哥，调节气氛一流，玩闹起来跟疯子似得，逗的大家都哈哈大笑。</p><p>不过，虽然说已经把舞蹈和歌词攻克下来，但是唱歌部分还有很多需要调整的地方。合宿第二天晚上练习完舞蹈后，姜丹尼尔已经着手安排几个主唱担当和Rap担当分别负责带组员练习。然而，总有几个人玩心不减，趁休息期间就开始打闹起来。</p><p>“说起来，这个动作，”朴圣雨比划着摸胸的动作，“我印象中有两个人做的特别特别特别的好。”</p><p>哪个哪个？？？一群吃瓜群众不嫌事大，一起起哄来了。</p><p>朱镇宇仿佛收到来自朴圣雨发来的讯号，想起当时宿舍里的两个人，一不做二不休，用眼神传递给各位吃瓜群众，“就那两个。”</p><p>吃瓜群众顺着朱镇宇眼神的指示，只看到了正在聊天的姜东昊和姜丹尼尔。</p><p>两个人还在商量关于歌曲练习的事，完全没想到众人已经虎视眈眈地看着他们。</p><p>然后，不知道是谁带的头，一众练习生开始起哄，十分有节奏的喊着两人的名字。两人还没反应过来发生什么事，只见站在队伍后方的朴圣雨和朱镇宇已经在打眼色，用身体示范给他们看。</p><p>“你们真是⋯⋯”姜东昊都无语了，这不是在聊正经事吗？怎么突然玩起这一出了？</p><p>姜丹尼尔也丈二摸不着头脑，所以是要他和东昊哥示范这个？不是已经学会了吗？</p><p>隔壁Showtime练习室的人听到这边好像很热闹的样子，也窜了过来。一群虽然不明真相·但看起来好像很好玩·所以来凑热闹的群众跟着前面吃瓜的人一起起哄，场面浩浩荡荡。</p><p>这⋯⋯不好收拾啊。姜东昊望向姜丹尼尔，“要跳吗？”</p><p>“我可以的。”</p><p>“那就跳吧。”</p><p>不然他们肯定还要继续起哄的。</p><p> </p><p>10<br/>
一得到两人首肯，众人立马兴奋起来。派出柳会胜做特邀MC，还架好平板电脑的镜头，仿佛在做一个正儿八经的中转直播。有些人觉得氛围还差点，毕竟“打开吧”属于比较性感的歌曲，还特地把灯光调的暗了些，整个练习室看起来有着一股微妙的朦胧感。</p><p>“我说⋯⋯”姜东昊越发觉得这群热血沸腾的年轻人真是太闲了，“不用弄成这样吧？”</p><p>“要的要的！！！”一众小年轻超级兴奋，难得调戏一下101大Boss，此时不搞，天知道哪天还有这个机会？</p><p>就在这灯光美气氛佳的状态下，两个人正式进入状态开始跳舞。本来姜东昊打算只是应付一下，但是看到姜丹尼尔迅速进入真挚的状态，连带他都开始认真了起来。</p><p>不需要语言交流，两人很有默契地跳起舞来。已经熟练的舞步看起来游刃有余，干净利落的转身走位，加上灯光的催化，一股说不清道不明的暧昧感扑面而至。</p><p>“重头戏要来了！”吃瓜群众朴圣雨和朱镇宇兴奋地看着前方跳舞的两人。</p><p>一个Wave，再一个转身，两人瞬间贴近彼此。就像之前在宿舍里示范的那样，两人一前一后侧身，手掌抚上对方胸口，再缓缓的滑到锁骨。只见两人眼波流转，那说不清道不明的暧昧感就在两人如此靠近的距离间流动。</p><p>现场观众已经懵了。</p><p>反应快点的，一边捂着自己的心脏一边用手捂住未成年练习生的眼，这一幕实在是太青少年不宜了。反应慢点的已经像少女饭一样捧着脸，无法抑止地疯狂尖叫起来。</p><p>舞蹈还在继续，两人并没有因为众人兴奋的反应而影响到。在仅有的几个眼神交流中，两人一进一退之间把歌曲原有的那种性感撩人的特质表现的淋漓尽致。</p><p>直至两人一曲舞毕。</p><p>吃瓜群众已经放飞自我尖叫了起来，两人的表现远远超出了他们的想象。兴奋点的已经开始重播平板电脑里刚录下来的视频回味，接着又引起众人的阵阵惊呼。</p><p>那么，那跳完舞的两个人之后怎么样了？</p><p>一人找一个墙角蹲着，捂着脸害羞去了。</p><p>姜东昊和姜丹尼尔不约而同的想起，</p><p>所以他干嘛要跳的那么性感啊？ </p><p>TBC..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 猫科动物11-16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11</p><p>一众过来凑热闹的练习生离开后，练习室里终于恢复了平静。</p><p>两位当事人在搞事的两位哥哥劝慰下终于肯抬头看刚才的录像。两个脑袋靠在一起开始观看平板里的录影，一个只顾着捂脸害羞，一个只敢捂着眼睛只留一条缝眯着眼看。</p><p>“呀！姜丹尼尔！”姜东昊忍不住了，“你刚才肯定是故意的吧？！”</p><p>“东昊哥你才是故意的吧！”姜丹尼尔不服，“为什么拿那种表情看着我？”</p><p>“我那是职业素养！”</p><p>“我那个是投入！”姜丹尼尔反驳，“你看看这个动作！我可是专业级别的！”</p><p>“摸胸你还摸出专业级别了？”</p><p>“大不了给你再摸一次！”姜丹尼尔不服，直接就挺起胸往姜东昊身上撞，“来啊！”</p><p>同练习室的吃瓜群众再次眼神一亮，难道还有续集？ </p><p>姜东昊觉得自己肯定是掉坑里了，这心直口快的娃怎么就能直接说出这些话来啊？</p><p>“行啊你，”说时迟那时快，姜东昊一只手圈住姜丹尼尔的脖子，另一只手放下平板就直接开始揉姜丹尼尔的头发，“看我怎么收拾你。”</p><p>姜丹尼尔被姜东昊压得动弹不得，只能一边挣扎，一边用手挠姜东昊的腰要他松手。</p><p>被挠痒痒挠得受不了的姜东昊马上松开了手。姜丹尼尔看他一脸怕痒的很，趁机而上，完全没打算放过已经瘫笑在地的姜东昊，硬是把他挠得满地打滚。</p><p>众人看着玩疯了的两人，笑的笑，闹的闹，一派和平。</p><p>真是不省心的弟弟啊。朱镇宇和朴圣雨感叹。   </p><p>一顿玩闹后，大家又继续练习。</p><p>虽然不是大众最期望的一队，但打开组的在唱歌这方面还是很有优势的。“如果是你”的三主唱，金成理、朱镇宇和金龙国助阵，还有姜东昊这个现Pledis的声乐总监在，唱歌方面没在担心的。晚上的声乐练习就由演唱方面最有经验的朱镇宇、金成理和姜东昊各带两人进行声乐练习，Rap方面则由姜丹尼尔负责带队。</p><p>他们的声乐练习方面真的是出奇的顺利，隔天早上老师检查的时候也称赞了整组练习生表现十分出色，甚至连平时高冷的Cheetah老师也表示最期待这组的表演了。</p><p>这让打开组的练习生们士气大振。</p><p>即使不被大众期待又如何？我们依然能努力做到了让人称赞的地步。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>士气大振后的练习生们继续练习，兴奋的跟打了鸡血似得，被工作人员喊着说下楼去录影才消停了下来。</p><p>怎么突然之间说要录影？</p><p>几十个练习生熙熙攘攘地走进一楼最大的那个练习室之后，发现里面多了一部拳击游戏机，原来是来录练习生放松玩闹的影像啊。一群人看不是录什么严肃的访谈就更加放松，一群人兴奋地闹啊闹，坐着也不安生，主持人进场更是全场欢呼。</p><p>边贤珉和柳会胜作为临时主持人十分有趣，既不怯场，还能很好的带领全场气氛，连几个平常性格安静的练习生都笑出褶子来。特别是邕成宇老师，堪称101综艺扛把子，有他在的时候没有哪个练习生不被逗笑的。</p><p>一个一个练习生积极的举手上去玩，多少带点男性的好胜心，一个比一个强，直到金东贤打出947这个分数。</p><p>这个分数太高了，即使还有不少练习生挑战，但是没有一个人能打破这个分数。</p><p>直到姜丹尼尔上场。一群人又开始欢呼，60公分的太平洋宽肩不是开玩笑的，这身材怎么看都是有力得主啊！</p><p>像是街舞斗舞挑衅一般，姜丹尼尔对着镜头，自信的笑着转了转手腕。947这个分数，确实对于他来说并不是什么很高的分数。以前休假时和MMO哥哥们去弘大玩过几把，分数也很可观。</p><p>很自信嘛，姜东昊心想。</p><p>姜丹尼尔收敛起笑容，一个小助跑就打到了沙包上，发出的声响又是引起在场练习生们的一阵惊呼。</p><p>943！！！主持人不无可惜的喊出了分数。</p><p>姜丹尼尔没说什么，手腕关节处隐隐作痛，他有点可惜地笑了笑，便回到了座位上。</p><p>“打得不错。”身边的队员安慰道。</p><p>姜丹尼尔转身道谢。他看到坐在身后的姜东昊，满脸笑容的看着他，“943还是不错的，”姜东昊忍不住想逗弟弟玩，“比起你哥我还差点。”他还记着上一次挠得他满地打滚的仇呢。</p><p>姜丹尼尔不服，今天他是状态不佳，“以哥的力气，能打得比我高？”</p><p>臭小子，敢调戏你哥我？姜东昊笑道，“等会你就知道了。”</p><p>场上的主持人已经铺垫好了各种台词，群众兴奋的喊着姜东昊的名字。连姜丹尼尔也在一旁起哄，“那我可是十分期待哦，东昊哥。”</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>姜东昊可不是吃素的。</p><p>一拳打过去，干净利落，连助跑都没有。那声响大到足以吓倒了众人，小时候跟在姜东昊身边玩的金Samuel更是惊到只能用母语来表达自己的心情。</p><p>姜丹尼尔虽然也惊讶，不过相比起其他人，他已经算是反应小的了。</p><p>没办法，自从上一次被姜东昊按着揉头，自己动惮不得、靠挠痒痒来脱身的时候就知道了姜东昊那力气不是开玩笑的。姜丹尼尔转了转还在痛的手腕，不行，下次必须找姜东昊决胜负。</p><p>不能给他看扁了！今天他是真的状态不好，不然肯定不止943！</p><p>这边还在主持的柳会胜已经惊讶的不能更惊讶了，同分！！！947！！！</p><p>天啊，这场比赛真的不能更有趣了！本来坐着的吃瓜练习生们只是看戏，现在更是激动的站起来起哄了。</p><p>连姜东昊自己也没想到，本来只是不想那么的出挑，没助跑就直接上了。没想到今天艺能神保佑，竟然能打出同分来。</p><p>众所周知，101是不可能出现有两个第一的情况。工作人员大手一挥，让两个主持人自由发挥，终于让同分的两人继续加时赛。</p><p>金东贤很自信的说要第一个来，他可是平定弘大建大拳击游戏机的人，决不能因为大Boss和他打出一样的分数就怯场了。一个小助跑，比刚才第一拳打的更狠，声音更大。</p><p>众人惊呼。这肯定比之前还要高了吧？！</p><p>949！！！柳会胜和边贤珉已经惊讶的不得了了，金东贤看起来也不是壮汉的身材，竟然打出了比之前还要高的分数？！真人不可貌相啊！！！</p><p>姜东昊一直保持恭顺安静的姿态站在隔壁，也被金东贤打出的分数惊讶了一下。确实看不出来啊，不过我不会输给你的。</p><p>没办法，男人的自尊心和好胜心嘛。</p><p>等金东贤再次坐上一位王座，姜东昊已经放松完自己的手腕。</p><p>没有过多的铺垫，姜东昊用一只手抓住另外一只手的手腕，确保自己不会受伤后，原地一记直拳就打了过去。</p><p>又是一声巨响，众人已经被今天连连的惊喜激得整个人都兴奋了起来。柳会胜适时的把手中的台本遮住分数，大Boss出手啊，这分数肯定很可怕啊。</p><p>姜东昊眯着眼睛，想看清楚被柳会胜挡住的分数，隐隐觉得应该分数还是不低的。</p><p>今天的艺能神真的是保佑了101男孩们。柳会胜和边贤珉看到分数都不得不佩服姜东昊了，950！！！</p><p>全场爆发出可怕的惊呼声，不愧是101大Boss！大Boss万岁！！</p><p>金东贤只能悻悻地把一位让给了姜东昊，没办法，名为姜东昊大Boss的这座山真的太难越过去了。</p><p>金牌加身，被主持人指使要他唱我呀我来庆祝的姜东昊，有点害羞又自豪的想，啊，今天的我也很努力的做好了艺能呢。</p><p>他瞄了一眼姜丹尼尔，看吧，这就是你哥我的实力！</p><p>姜丹尼尔不置可否的笑了笑，算是回复了姜东昊。</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>玩闹过后，一群练习生陆陆续续的回到了练习室继续他们的练习。明天就是顺位发表式，心情难免会焦躁，一个简单的拳击游戏录影确实让他们放松了不少。</p><p>然而姜丹尼尔开始慌张了起来。</p><p>他的右手手腕，实在是痛的太不寻常了。</p><p>上一次评价的时候，大量高难度的动作都由他来负责。高难度的舞蹈动作练习难免会受伤，当时右手手腕也会出现痛得不得了的情况。但是喷了药之后又好了很多，他也就没继续理会了。</p><p>但是现在不一样。</p><p>手腕无法用力，即使轻轻地转动一下，手腕都疼痛难忍。</p><p>他可不认为玩个拳击游戏还能弄到自己手腕骨折。</p><p>姜丹尼尔努力保持平静，一边思考要怎么处理受伤的手腕。现在绝对不能被大家发现，特别是在这么关键的时候。</p><p>他打算先忍一下，回去宿舍一趟给手腕先上药缓解疼痛。然而没想到的是，走到半路就被自家哥哥堵上了。</p><p>朱镇宇一直觉得今天的老小有点不对劲。以前在弘大也玩过这种拳击游戏机，姜丹尼尔很随意地就把游戏机上面的最高纪录击破了。不像今天，没打破纪录就算了，回来还一直捂着手腕。</p><p>这么一回想起来，刚合宿的时候还曾经问他借了那种专门治运动伤害的喷雾。看姜丹尼尔默不作声走出练习室，就觉得他肯定是有问题了，跟几个练习生打声招呼便跟了过去。</p><p>“你的手腕怎么了？”</p><p>“哥？”姜丹尼尔没想到他哥跟了上来，把受伤的手腕藏在了身后，“没什么，有点扭伤而已。”</p><p>“应该不只是扭伤这么简单吧？”朱镇宇一把抓住姜丹尼尔的右手手腕，还没有仔细查看，姜丹尼尔已经一脸痛的呲牙裂齿的样子，肯定是很严重了。</p><p>姜丹尼尔按住朱镇宇，不让他继续检查自己的手腕，“哥我真没事！”</p><p>“难道你打算自己忍耐到比赛结束为止？”另一道声音响起，是姜东昊。他本来只是想回宿舍拿点润喉糖，没想到遇到了刚才看到的一幕。</p><p>“……不是。”这回轮不到姜丹尼尔继续倔强下去了，两位目击证人眼神锐利的看着他。即使他实在不想因为自己的伤影响到队员，但看这两人的架势，今晚就别想忽悠过去了。</p><p>朱镇宇叹了口气，自家老小什么脾气他清楚的很。然而队里硬是没一个人能震得住他，即使是由年纪最大的尹智圣出马，也只是让他乖个两三天，时间一过该怎么样他就还是怎么样。    </p><p>他还想念叨姜丹尼尔几句，但是已经有人抢在他前面，“作为一个为全队着想的队长，你确实很称职。”姜东昊皱着眉头，神情严肃，“但是，作为队长的你，如果你连自己都照顾不好，你要怎么带领队伍？”</p><p>姜丹尼尔还想反驳，但他发现自己也没什么能反驳的，只能安静地垂着头，站在朱镇宇身边，像个犯错了的孩子正在接受训话。</p><p>安静许久，姜丹尼尔终于肯抬起头来，“抱歉。”</p><p>“你没有向我抱歉的必要，你应该对镇宇哥说抱歉才对，他是真的很担心你。”姜东昊还在皱眉，这姜丹尼尔真是有够倔的，手腕都肿的跟猪蹄一样了还能说没事，亏得镇宇哥还能耐住性子跟着劝。</p><p>“镇宇哥，抱歉。我真的以为只是扭伤而已。”</p><p>“没事，你手腕肿成这样，还是去看医生吧。”</p><p>“我知道了。”虽然姜丹尼尔还是倔强，但至少这回肯听他哥说了。朱镇宇不无感叹，好歹有个人能震得主姜丹尼尔了。</p><p>他向姜东昊点了点头，算是感谢他的帮忙。姜东昊也没说什么，摆摆手就说去找工作人员说明情况，只留下朱镇宇和姜丹尼尔。</p><p>“走吧，先暂时去医务室包扎一下。”</p><p> </p><p>15</p><p>当晚姜丹尼尔就被送回首尔。医务室的医生说合宿这边的设施无法做一个更详细的检查，出于安全考虑，送去大医院检查是最稳妥的。</p><p>于是乎连夜赶回首尔，明天一大早就去检查。</p><p>在宿舍里休息的两位MMO队友看到姜丹尼尔出现在门口时还被吓到了，以为他又犯了什么错，直接被连夜打包送了回来。姜丹尼尔又是一番解释才安抚了下来。</p><p>这算是因祸得福了吧？姜丹尼尔在宿舍撸着自家猫咪，难得回宿舍一趟，这少有的平静感，真的是久违了。</p><p>第二天一大早就被经纪人带去医院，认真做了一番检查后，医生要求他打石膏固定，接下来一大堆病情阐述他都已经没有心情认真听。上好药打好石膏后又连轴转似得，跑去美容室梳妆打扮，下午又赶回去录影。</p><p>所以大家有没有好好练习呢？有哥几个在应该没有问题。啊啊啊今天还是顺位发表式呢，希望队友能全员生存就好。姜丹尼尔脑子一堆弹幕飘过，心情既复杂又混乱。</p><p>他还不太懂得怎么去处理“因为队长受伤所以缺席练习”这种问题。</p><p>等他出现摄影棚的时候，一群练习生已经围了过来问候伤情。</p><p>其实也没有很严重啦！姜丹尼尔一脸得了便宜还卖乖的表情，你看我这石膏有没有像机器人那样？说完还表演了一下机械舞，激得尹智圣差点一个忍不住就赏自家老小几个爆栗子试试。</p><p>后来他问了朱镇宇，才知道他不在的这段期间大家也有好好练习。队员都有过来慰问他的伤情，朱镇宇把知道的都和他们说了，他们也就安心的继续练习下去。</p><p>这就好，姜丹尼尔算是把心放了下来。</p><p>所以你到底是瞎担心些什么啊，朱镇宇无奈。人家姜东昊还帮忙安排练习的内容，组织大家的练习进度，你等会要去和他道谢啊。</p><p>“好。”姜丹尼尔看着在另一边和同公司队友一起进行采访的姜东昊，等会再和他道谢好了。</p><p>排位顺序的录影十分的跌宕起伏，气氛长时间保持紧张的状态。一些练习生已经猜到自己的排名后，已经面如死灰的坐在座位上。倒是姜东昊淡定的很，还能和身旁的金在焕一直叨叨叨练习生排名，看起来一派风轻云淡。</p><p>连宝儿代表都忍不住要Cue他，说郑世云是101里面唯一一个不怕姜东昊的练习生时，姜东昊连忙摆手说自己一点都不可怕啊什么的。</p><p>姜丹尼尔也忍不住笑了。那天晚上他皱着眉头说教时，表情是挺凶的，确实像是在阴暗小巷子会遇到的脸。</p><p>祥和的气氛在公布完12名戛然而止。</p><p>姜东昊已经有点慌了。</p><p>本来他觉得只要呈现出完美的舞台，即使再恶魔编辑他，大不了往下跌几个名次，总不会直接淘汰什么的。然而他等了那么久，直到12名公布完都没听到自己的名字，他是真的不能淡定了。</p><p>是不是他可以期待一下，自己能进入11名以内？还是说直接收拾包袱回家？</p><p>他努力的保持平静。然而PD写的台本实在太模棱两可，身旁的金在焕也是有力的后补人选，真不一定能轮得到他。</p><p>直到宝儿代表喊了他的名字，心头大石算是放了下来。姜东昊难掩自己高兴的表情，然而宝儿代表唸的台本真是很能让人误会啊。放火性感是什么啊？芳心纵火犯吗？</p><p>自己都觉得好笑，更不用说台下一众练习生，连他们也跟着哄笑起来，特别是宝儿代表要求他用可爱的方式向国民代表们表示感谢的时候。</p><p>谁都知道我根本不会撒娇啊！！！姜东昊只能一边内心呐喊，一边在脑内搜刮几乎可以说没有的撒娇用语。最后还是用回老梗，挠头比心，用黏黏糯糯的声音说着感谢的话。</p><p>下面的练习生已经笑疯了。宝儿代表见姜东昊已经快要害羞到爆炸的样子，也不再为难他，说了几句就放他去坐沙发了。</p><p>还坐在下面的姜丹尼尔已经捂脸笑了好久。</p><p>妈呀太可爱了！！！回去我要看直播把这段感谢词截下来！！！</p><p>你问姜丹尼尔截这段感谢词有什么用？</p><p>当然是以后拿来逗他用的啊，姜丹尼尔理直气壮的想。</p><p> </p><p>16</p><p>录影结束了。</p><p>知道自己的排名后，姜丹尼尔对自己下滑的名次并没有表现得十分失落，倒是落落大方，把道歉词和感谢词都诚恳地说了出来。对于他来说，下滑并没有什么大不了，人生有上坡路自然也会有下坡路。</p><p>把现有的事情做好才是最重要的。</p><p>然而离别这种事情，即使已经经历过了，再一次经历也还是很难释怀。离别总是伤感的，除了用拥抱和安慰的话语去安慰淘汰了的练习生，你已经无法再做更多可以做的事情了。 </p><p>录影现场已经哭成了一片泪海。即使难过，也还是需要接受分离。到了清场时间，各个公司的练习生只能各回各家各找各妈，生存的三十五名练习生休息两日后继续合宿。</p><p>两日休息结束后，合宿练习剩下的时间已经不多了，之后还有正式的Concept录影。接下来才是艰难的旅程。</p><p>打开组是全场被淘汰最多练习生的一组，只留下了四名练习生。姜东昊、健太、金龙国和姜丹尼尔，仅剩的四人除了要带三名未知的练习生继续练习，还要应付之后的录音和彩排，然而留给他们的时间太少了。</p><p>四人一聚头就已经开始讨论起接下来选哪三位练习生。对于他们来说，能快速上手并且跟上进度的练习生是最好的，但是，事情会有这么的顺利吗？</p><p>姜丹尼尔心目中已经有个不错的人选，只要Never组肯放出来就可以了。节目组的挑选练习生方式对他们十分有利，现在就等着看放出什么的练习生出来。</p><p>打开组四人已经商量的差不多，四个人就随意的散开练习了。时间对于他们来说太宝贵了，能多练习一点是一点。</p><p>姜丹尼尔看着独自练习声乐的姜东昊，还在想怎么和他道谢。之前的录影没找到机会，今天录影进度又那么紧凑，现在不去的话估计要等很久才能说上话了。</p><p>“东昊哥，”姜丹尼尔鼓起勇气走了过去，“那个……”</p><p>“嗯？什么？”</p><p>话到嘴边又说不出口。</p><p>“我想之后的声乐练习拜托你来指导我。”忍不住换了个话题，他打算先缓缓自己的情绪再道谢。</p><p>“可以啊。”姜东昊看他那么诚恳地来找自己要求加练，想也没想就答应了。</p><p>“还有……”</p><p>还有？姜东昊看姜丹尼尔一脸扭捏的样子，这小子生病了？不像平时的他啊？</p><p>“上一次……我不在的时候……谢谢你。”</p><p>姜东昊看姜丹尼尔别扭着说完，终于是反应了过来，这小子是想对上一次他帮忙安排练习的事情道谢啊！然而工作人员催促他们开始列队准备下一轮拍摄，他也没多想，直接拿手指轻弹了一下姜丹尼尔的额头算是接受了他的道谢。</p><p>“知道了啦，小子。”可别再有下次了，姜东昊笑着看了看姜丹尼尔，就走去列队了。</p><p>姜丹尼尔捂着被突然弹了下的额头，真是……</p><p>被当成小孩子了。姜丹尼尔不满的想道。</p><p>TBC..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 猫科动物番外篇之白虎老师开课啦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>番外篇~鸡虎为主，少量双姜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>现在是个人的自由练习时间。</p><p>姜东昊觉得自己今天有点头大。</p><p>本来自由练习时间嘛，自己安排就好了，查漏补缺，缺啥练啥就好。公布排位之前的舞蹈和声乐练习也已经基本完成了，然而没想到的是，自己所在的队伍有如此大的人员变动。</p><p>好在新来的队友都很努力，今天的舞蹈练习也很认真地跟上进度。姜东昊一直认为，要新来的队友用一天的时间来赶上他们已经完成好三天的进度是很不公平的。然而比赛就是这样，你行就上，不行就下来。</p><p>这就苦了姜丹尼尔，作为队长只能狠抓三位新来队友的舞蹈，属于他自己的练习时间被大幅减少。姜东昊和健太还有龙国需要重新练习新的Vocal部分，大量的人员变动导致本来安排好的Vocal部分需要重新分配和练习。</p><p>其实这也不算什么。</p><p>至少自己的队友们还是很让他安心的，在舞蹈和Rap方面。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>也仅止于舞蹈和Rap。</p><p>林瑛珉作为Rap担当，基本没什么能让人操心的部分，歌曲舞蹈部分进度是三人当中最快的。</p><p>除了需要单独开小灶的柳善皓和周学年。</p><p>声乐这种东西，除了讲究天赋，还很讲究唱歌功力练习与积累。这不是说你个人单方面的热血努力个一段时间就能一步登天。</p><p>周学年还好点。他的技巧差点，好歹还有点基础在。逐字逐句的拆开，再给他一句一句的教，这样虽然很浪费时间，但成果还是有的。</p><p>然而柳善皓不一样。</p><p>技巧？Zero。</p><p>基本功？未知数X。</p><p>完全的大白嗓。</p><p>三句总结完毕。</p><p>考虑到过度的打击积极性有可能不利于青少年未来的发展前景，白虎老师还在一边苦恼着思考怎么教小鸡仔好好唱歌这件事。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>柳善皓看到周学年从练习室走出来那垂头丧气的样子，感到有点慌。</p><p>虽然说他哥——赖冠霖说过其实姜东昊那个哥哥人很好的。虽然看起来很凶，但是对人很真诚，自己能在他身上学到很多东西。    </p><p>话虽如此，但是他还是慌啊。</p><p>“善皓啊，站在外面愣着干嘛？”</p><p>“来了哥，我这就进来。”柳善皓安慰自己，人家在他入队的时候还很欢迎他呢！人不可貌相人不可貌相人不可貌相，重要的事情说三遍。</p><p>“首先先唱一下你自己的部分。”</p><p>音乐在这小小的声乐练习室流动着。柳善皓和姜东昊面对面盘腿坐着，柳善皓盯着歌词，以一种仿佛下一秒就能把歌词纸盯穿的姿态张嘴开始唱歌。姜东昊就安静地看着他，一边打拍子，一边听柳善皓唱歌。</p><p>直到柳善皓唱完自己的部分为止。</p><p>“嗯⋯⋯”</p><p>姜东昊听完之后觉得情况远没有他想象的糟。</p><p>虽然柳善皓唱歌完全就是大白嗓，但他的音色很特别，放在打开这首歌很容易就能听出是他在唱歌。感觉声音像是有一股迷之清新感？</p><p>但和打开的Concept差得有点远啊。还是得一点一点的教，姜东昊心想。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>“唱的不错，比我想象中好。”</p><p>柳善皓听到这句评价眼睛都亮起来了。他是完全没有想过自己还能得到姜东昊赞赏的。</p><p>“但我觉得你还可以唱的更好，比如说这个地方⋯⋯”姜东昊看他眼神一亮的样子，抱着不能打击少年的积极性，换个方式开始教起柳善皓来。</p><p>柳善皓眼神亮的都能闪出光来。拿着笔一边认真听讲记录，一边开始按照姜东昊教的发音方式唱起歌来。</p><p>其实白虎老师也没有很可怕啦。</p><p>柳善皓心想，虽然是口是心非了一点，但是白虎老师说他声音很特别啊！还说他可以做得更好呢！</p><p>小鸡仔练习生柳善皓君因受到白虎老师的赞扬，积极性+20。</p><p>然后不知不觉间一小时过去了。</p><p>柳善皓进度很快，就像海绵一样不断吸收姜东昊教给他的发音技巧和需要把握的重点。虽然短时间内还不太能确认他能有多少进步，但至少现在的小鸡仔已经有了个好的开始，之后会发展成怎么样，就得看他自己努力的程度了。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>“你先按照我今天教你的那些内容去练习吧，有问题再来找我好了。”</p><p>“好的！哥！”柳善皓满心欢喜地准备起身离开，然而他没有想到的是，他已经一个小时没有换过姿势，一直保持盘腿的状态在练习。</p><p>于是乎发生了一些小意外。</p><p>因为腿麻了的原因，柳善皓在起身时在没能站稳的情况下整个人过度往前倾了。出于身体的条件反射下，他选择了用双手扶住墙壁。</p><p>恰恰，刚刚好的，把姜东昊圈在了自己双手支撑墙壁的这点范围里。</p><p>柳善皓还很清晰的看到了姜东昊微翘的睫毛和浅褐色的瞳孔。</p><p>瞬间脸红的柳善皓一下子不知道该做些什么反应。但他也发现了一件事，在他眼前的白虎老师的脸和耳朵以肉眼可见的速度迅速的红了起来。</p><p>两人相看无言的保持了这种诡异的状态三秒钟。</p><p>姜东昊率先打破了沉默，“腿麻了吧？”</p><p>小鸡仔可怜兮兮的点点头，“我的腿动不了了。”</p><p>白虎老师叹了口气，像是当做原谅你了一般，掐了掐眼前这少年的脸。然后从他双手圈出来的范围退了出来，顺带给少年换了个放松腿部的姿势，还帮少年揉了揉腿。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>毕竟声乐练习室就这么一亩三分地，柳善皓一直坐在那不动也难免会腿麻。姜东昊也没说什么，直接背起柳善皓就往外走。</p><p>“东昊哥，真的很抱歉，我完全没想到腿会动不了。”</p><p>“没事，现在好点了吗？”</p><p>“还是动不了。”小鸡仔委屈到嘴都扁了。</p><p>“回去舞蹈练习室那边拉筋放松肌肉吧。”至少那里空间大。</p><p>于是乎小鸡仔练习生柳善皓君安心的被白虎老师姜东昊君背回舞蹈练习室。</p><p>在这短短的一分钟路程里，小鸡仔一边认真的观察白虎老师的耳钉和侧脸，一边叽叽喳喳的说着“白虎老师好帅、白虎老师好可靠”的话题来打发时间。</p><p>然后看着白虎老师耳朵红了的样子，小鸡仔练习生柳善皓君觉得真是超级有趣的！ </p><p>没想到白虎老师是个这么容易害羞的人啊！！！</p><p>恭喜小鸡仔练习生柳善皓君发现“新大陆”，积极性+30。 </p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>柳善皓被背回舞蹈练习室的时候吓到大家了。</p><p>上个声乐课到最后竟然要被背回来，这是打架了吗？</p><p>“我没事啦，只是坐太久没换姿势，腿麻了而已。”小鸡仔笑眯眯地解释，“东昊哥说让我先回来放松一下筋骨，对吧？白虎老师？”</p><p>姜东昊无视了柳善皓突如其来的昵称，招呼着众人帮忙照顾一下柳善皓。他自己倒是独自离开了，回到了原来的声乐练习室。</p><p>确认门关好后，姜东昊就已经开始捂着脸自我害羞了起来。</p><p>白虎老师这种昵称真是⋯⋯</p><p>Cube说是放了两只小鸡仔练习生过来上生存节目，然而刚才柳善皓的表现怎么看都是高手啊！还有上一次的赖冠霖也是！！Cube真是深藏不露啊！！！</p><p>姜东昊这边只顾着自我害羞，突然，声乐练习室的门被打开了。</p><p>他抬头就看到姜丹尼尔走了进来。“丹尼尔你怎么过来了？”</p><p>“东昊哥之前说过要教我唱歌的啊，你忘了？”姜丹尼尔瞪大眼睛看着姜东昊，好不无辜的样子。</p><p>我？什么时候？我有说过这样的话吗？</p><p>“至少我们两个中间配合的部分还要再练习一下吧？”</p><p>“好吧⋯⋯”</p><p>猪仔唱完小鸡仔唱，小鸡仔唱完猫咪唱。合着你们是一起来耍我的对吧？！姜东昊想想还是算了，都是队友，真被他发现耍他的话再掐死也不晚。</p><p>于是乎白虎老师的声乐课堂继续营业，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 猫科动物17-21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17</p><p>选择队友和分Part对于打开组来说，估计是今天录影里最顺利的一回了。而选择Center方面，大家个人的取向存在一定的分歧，但至少结果大家还能接受的了。</p><p>毕竟是重新学习一首新的曲子，练习时出现的问题难免会有点多。</p><p>嗯，仅仅是有点多而已。</p><p>如果现在内心的弹幕能够具象化，在旁边帮忙教舞蹈的姜东昊估计现在已经是被弹幕刷爆了屏并且已经看不到画面了。他看了一眼站在前方的姜丹尼尔，仿佛能感知到姜丹尼尔内心的弹幕此时此刻与他的情形是一模一样的。</p><p>自己选的，即使跪着你也要继续。</p><p>四位初始的队员只好轮番上阵。舞蹈不会？不要紧，我们四个人轮流教，就不信你学不会。</p><p>但是声乐就比较痛苦了。除了林瑛岷和健太的Rap不需要他去担心，姜东昊是一个人负责全队的声乐指导。作为有经验人士，对于这种新曲的驾驭还是比未出道的练习生来得要好。</p><p>金龙国是第一个，毕竟他的基础和技巧都比较好。而且之前是姜东昊带着金龙国练习歌曲，各个方面已经调试过好几遍了，只要细节处再精炼一下就能达到更好的水平。练习进度已经算是最顺利的一个了。</p><p>然后周学年是第二个。他是最不让人放心的一个，虽然有点基础，但是技巧是比较缺乏。姜东昊只好逐字逐句的拆开教，再给他抓每句的细节。这样做的话进度会被拖慢,但至少能出效果。</p><p>第三个是柳善皓，完全的白纸一张。现在的他，就是你在白纸上画些什么，他就直接反映给你些什么，某种程度上的省心省力，细节方面只能日后再给他慢慢调整。只是小鸡仔练习生真的太可爱了，第一次和他上声乐课竟然专注到忘了换坐姿，硬是坐到自己腿都麻了。最后还是他背着柳善皓回去舞蹈练习室。</p><p>对了，莫名其妙的还多了个白虎老师的称号。</p><p>最后一个是姜丹尼尔。之前因为不是姜东昊负责带着练，所以现在的姜丹尼尔练成怎么样，他心里是一点底都没有的。</p><p>“你先唱一下你负责的部分吧，我想先听听看。”</p><p>姜丹尼尔心里也没底。他本来的定位就不是Vocal，这次为了能挑战自我，硬是选择了副主唱。之前带他练习的朱镇宇说他唱的挺好的，但是在姜东昊面前，他会得到什么评价？</p><p>这让姜丹尼尔的内心感到有点紧张。</p><p>是你选择要唱歌的，也是你要找他指导你唱歌的。</p><p>姜丹尼尔平复了一下心情，其实他也不懂自己为什么会紧张。不过音乐一起，他就开始集中注意力，张嘴就唱起自己的部分来。</p><p> </p><p>18</p><p>姜东昊一边打拍子，一边认真地看着歌词纸。</p><p>歌词发音部分掌握的不错，音域内发挥稳定，气息稳妥，技巧过关。</p><p>唱得还挺好的啊！姜东昊终于把注意力从歌词纸上移开，抬头就看到姜丹尼尔一脸期待的看着他。</p><p>“咳⋯⋯唱得挺好的啊。”姜东昊被姜丹尼尔的眼神看到有点尴尬，“就感情方面多投入一点就好了，其他都没有什么大问题。”</p><p>“我不太懂。”感情方面？这个他哥之前可没说过这方面的问题。</p><p>“就⋯⋯”姜东昊斟酌了一下用语，“你可以唱得更霸道一点。”</p><p>姜丹尼尔一脸无法理解，“怎么个霸道法？” </p><p>总不可能跟你直说，把自己想象成那种“霸道总裁爱上我”的19禁男主吧？姜东昊暗自腹诽。</p><p>“就⋯⋯更男子气概一点？”姜东昊又换了一种说法，“你想象一下，今晚的你要去攻略一个女孩子，让她爱上你。方式要强势一点⋯⋯”</p><p>看着姜东昊语焉不详的样子，姜丹尼尔真的是一脸的问号。他感觉自己越来越不能理解姜东昊的思路了。</p><p>姜东昊觉得现在简直是自己把自己往坑里带了，面前不远处就有个镜头在记录他们说的话，继续说下去估计Produce101得改成19禁了。</p><p>“平板给我一下。”考虑到两人的形象，还是不要这么直接的说出来好了。姜东昊思考了一下，在平板上插好耳机，顺势就找了几首19禁的歌曲。然后还很有耐心的翻了几篇以前看过的少女小说，直接拉到关键的部分。</p><p>最后，一脸英勇就义的样子递给了还在研究歌词的姜丹尼尔。</p><p>丹尼尔啊！哥对不起你啊！</p><p>姜丹尼尔好奇地看了看姜东昊，想也没想就塞好耳机看平板的内容。</p><p>安静的十分钟。</p><p>最后看不下去的姜丹尼尔是满脸通红地拔下耳机的。所以姜东昊究竟给了些什么乱七八糟的东西给他当模板啊！姜丹尼尔满脸尴尬又害羞的神情，他已经忍不住用眼神审问着姜东昊的良心。</p><p>“呃⋯⋯”被瞪的姜东昊也不好意思，“就像我给你看的那些资料差不多，别唱得那么⋯⋯嗯，别那么油腻，清爽干净一点就可以了。”</p><p>“我回去再研究一下。”姜丹尼尔被今天白虎老师的声乐特训冲击得够呛，不给点时间他真的消化不了。</p><p> </p><p>19</p><p>所幸今天是重新分队后再合宿的第一天，宿舍也没有安上摄影机，两个人又被分到同一间宿舍。姜丹尼尔一放下行李就抓着姜东昊的手臂不放。</p><p>“哥，你要对我负责。”</p><p>“干嘛⋯⋯”姜东昊其实也是心虚的，毕竟不是每个热血方刚的20代男性，会为了了解女性的想法而去研究少女小说的。他以前也是为了专业表演出歌曲的内核，一边自我嫌弃一边吐槽最后还看得挺高兴的去研究嘛。</p><p>姜丹尼尔看他心虚的样子，肯定不会放过他了。</p><p>“因为哥你⋯⋯”姜丹尼尔发现他说不下去了。总不可能说因为人生第一次看少女小说，一度感受到人生三观都受到不同程度的冲击吧？！妈呀这太羞耻了！</p><p>“丹尼尔啊，”姜东昊一脸“我懂的”的样子，“爱豆的修行路是艰难的，这是为了参透歌词要表达的想法啊！这是专业所需！”</p><p>姜丹尼尔一度要被姜东昊忽悠过去了，然而他很快就反应过来。</p><p>“那为什么哥知道这些⋯⋯还那么了解？”</p><p>这小子还真是缠人！姜东昊已经被抓住手臂问了很久了，再不让姜丹尼尔放手他简直要无法解释下去了。</p><p>关键时刻，另一个人的声音在门口响起，“哥哥们！我和你们同一个宿舍哦！!”</p><p>是善皓啊！姜东昊感激的看向门口的柳善皓，一个用力就把自己的手臂从姜丹尼尔的桎梏中挣脱出来，热情的帮柳善皓拿起行李就往宿舍里走。</p><p>“就你一个？”姜丹尼尔对姜东昊的行为不置可否，反正以后还有的是机会问清楚。</p><p>“瑛岷哥和学年哥跟健太哥还有龙国哥一个宿舍，工作人员姐姐说要分配的均匀一点，然后我就分到这边来啦！”柳善皓提溜着他的大眼睛，如果刚才他没看错，在他进来之前好像发生了什么事情啊？</p><p>姜东昊一边嗯嗯的应着声，一边拿起衣服就往浴室里闪。此时不退开，肯定又要拉着问这问那的，赶紧浴室遁回避一下。</p><p>两个弟弟就这么看着他跑进浴室。</p><p>“丹尼尔哥，你不是和东昊哥吵架了吧？”</p><p>“⋯⋯没有啊。”</p><p>“那为什么东昊哥脸红着跑进去浴室？”</p><p>“⋯⋯小孩子不要胡思乱想，以后你长大了就懂了。”</p><p>你这么说我更加不懂啊！！！柳善皓第一次觉得大人的世界真难理解。</p><p> </p><p>20</p><p>姜东昊觉得自己至少是幸运的。毕竟关键时刻有柳善皓的出现帮忙分散了姜丹尼尔的注意力，不然再继续解释下去，估计他已经要准备开黄腔了。</p><p>这画面想想就觉得可怕，差点就把自己建立好的形象毁于一旦。</p><p>他叹了口气。在这之后的声乐训练还有得头疼，能先教会一个是一个。总不可能要他用这种方法去提醒每一个人吧？</p><p>就在姜东昊准备从浴室出去的时候，才发现他跑得太匆匆忙忙了，只记得拿了下半身穿的和毛巾就跑了进来。</p><p>之前因为一直有镜头在宿舍里，他也不好大喇喇的露出纹身，从来都是穿好衣服遮盖好纹身才出现在众人面前。现在反正也没有镜头在，宿舍里面都是男的，他打算直接走出去。</p><p>于是乎，姜东昊就这么裸着上半身直接地走了出来。他头上还挂着要擦干头发的毛巾，下半身只穿着长款黑色睡裤，胸前的纹身没有任何遮掩就出现在两个弟弟面前。</p><p>还在整理行李的柳善皓看到姜东昊以这种状态出来的时候，眼睛都瞪圆了，嘴都变成“O”的形状。</p><p>“东昊哥你真的太色情了！！！”一直作为乖乖学生的小鸡仔柳善皓君，人生第一次看到这么多的纹身并且受到了严重的冲击。这就是所谓的“大人的世界”吗？</p><p>姜丹尼尔也懵了，他是完全没想过姜东昊以这种姿态出现在他面前，“哥你先穿上衣服！！！”</p><p>“我怎么了我？”姜东昊不解，都是男的有什么好害羞啊。不过他还是乖乖地穿回上衣，毕竟春天时节晚上还是会冷的。</p><p>姜丹尼尔看他穿好衣服后终于松了口气，之后就赶着柳善皓去浴室洗澡。而柳善皓这位未成年正处于接受人生的新冲击中，思维还未完全缓冲过来就被赶进浴室去梳洗了。</p><p>“东昊哥，你好歹考虑一下善皓，他还是未成年啊⋯⋯直接这样走出来肯定吓到他了。”姜丹尼尔今晚也是第一次看到姜东昊胸前的纹身。说他没有受到冲击，那是假的。</p><p>说实话，姜东昊的身材还真的不错。不是那种举铁练出来的大块肌肉，而是实打实靠运动练出来的线条型。</p><p>“我这不是忘了拿上衣嘛？下次不这样了。”姜东昊当时没想到那么多，他看到柳善皓那表情就知道肯定是吓到了，毕竟还是小孩子啊。</p><p>然而，姜丹尼尔完全没有打算要掩盖要吐槽他的心，“你这是没有镜头才这么放飞自我吧？”</p><p>“怎么样？”姜东昊无视他的吐槽，自我炫耀起肱二头肌，“哥身材不错吧？”虽然之前胖了，好歹最近也是有好好运动和节食的，收效还挺不错的。</p><p>“对对对⋯⋯”姜丹尼尔吐槽蓝条已然满值，“哥之前还用你的肱二头肌给国民Procuder比心呢！”</p><p>他清了清嗓子，把声音压低，模仿起姜东昊的挠头比心，“国民Producer nim，撒浪哈密达~”</p><p>柳善皓洗完澡出来，不过十分钟的事情。</p><p>他一出来就听到姜丹尼尔嗷嗷叫，仔细一看，只见姜东昊用格斗技里的悬臂压肘压着姜丹尼尔那只没受伤的手，嘴里还念念有词地说“服不服？就问你服不服！”</p><p>幼稚，真是太幼稚了！柳善皓决定收回前言，这样的“大人的世界”他一点都不想了解。</p><p> </p><p>21</p><p>醒来后练习还在继续。</p><p>早上重点还是舞蹈，他们需要练习队员之间的配合和记住舞蹈的动线。午饭过后要集体练习声乐部分，下午声乐老师会分组检查。晚上是舞蹈练习加个人练习，姜东昊的私人声乐指导课如期进行。</p><p>和周学年结束了一对一的练习后，姜东昊和他一起回到了舞蹈练习室。看姜东昊的表情，估计一对一的练习成果不尽人意。</p><p>下一个要上课的是柳善皓。一看到姜东昊的小鸡仔瞬间变成小鸡仔挂件，准确无误的挂在姜东昊身上求教唱歌。柳善皓那自带撒娇的可爱模样，让本来气氛有点压抑的练习室重新活跃起来。</p><p>没办法，柳善皓实在是像维他命C一般的存在，有他在没有不被逗笑的。</p><p>姜东昊被缠得没办法。时间紧迫，他已经花费了太多时间在一个人身上。接下来得要开始赶进度了，先把挂在身上的鸡仔挂件扒下来，然后示意姜丹尼尔一起跟着去录音室。 </p><p>姜丹尼尔觉得奇怪，平常真要练习起声乐这部分，姜东昊可是会仔仔细细地给你抠每个细节。今天同时辅导两个人？隐隐有种不祥的预感啊⋯⋯</p><p>等姜丹尼尔唱完自己的部分后，姜东昊松了口气，看来他之前教的“方法”是有效的。</p><p>他称赞了姜丹尼尔。虽然对方一脸得了便宜还卖乖的表情，姜东昊还是努力忍耐着不去蹂躏弟弟的头发，毕竟还有更重要的事情需要姜丹尼尔帮忙。</p><p>没办法，他实在是对未成年人下不了手。只好让亲自教授“经验”并且成效显著的姜丹尼尔，以一个过来人的身份来教导柳善皓了。</p><p>此时此刻的姜丹尼尔还未意识到自己即将要被白虎老师卖了。</p><p>“丹尼尔啊，”姜东昊摆着正经脸，“既然你能把这首歌诠释得这么好，不如你教一下善皓是怎么去理解这首歌的感情吧！”</p><p>等等？！姜丹尼尔满脸不可思议地看着姜东昊，你这是在开玩笑的吧？难道要我把之前的那些19禁歌曲和哥你推荐的少女小说给善皓看吗？这不是在残害祖国未来的花朵吗？！</p><p>姜东昊还是一脸正经，完全无视了姜丹尼尔拷问他良心的目光。</p><p>柳善皓已经双眼发光的望向姜丹尼尔。即使年幼如他，也听得出姜丹尼尔把这首歌诠释得很好，肯定是有什么特别的方法让丹尼尔哥这么快就能掌握好这首歌。</p><p>姜丹尼尔无言地看着面前那一大一小，他第一次感受到人生受到了极大的威胁。他面对过挫折，经历过人生的低潮。但是他万万没有想到会有这么的一天，要他回忆起之前姜东昊教给他的那些“方法”，还要他传授给这个还未成年、纯真而善良的弟弟。</p><p>他深呼吸了一口气，这笔账等会再跟你算，姜丹尼尔眼神犀利的给了姜东昊一个眼刀。然而姜东昊决定捂着自己的良心，丝毫没有打算亲自下海教柳善皓那些“方法”和“经验”。</p><p>“善皓啊，你听我说⋯⋯”姜丹尼尔几经思考与斟酌，考虑到用词方面的准确性和未成年人的禁用语需求，话到嘴边又停下来缓冲。</p><p>看得柳善皓十分不解。歌词是比较成人化，但不至于让丹尼尔哥这么的纠结吧？</p><p>“你，是个坏男人。”姜丹尼尔终于是缓冲过来了，“歌词里要表白的人，你把她想象成是你喜欢的人，但是她对你没有感觉。”</p><p>情急之下，姜丹尼尔突然想到了一个不错的示范方式，正好面前有个人能协助他把这个方式正面直接的教给柳善皓。</p><p>“你明知道她对你没感觉，但你不想放弃。于是乎你向她再次表白，就像这样。”    </p><p>没有受伤的那只左手一掌拍向墙壁，姜丹尼尔俯视着被他和墙壁夹在中间而动弹不得的人，两只手指固定住他的下巴，要他正视自己，“为什么你就不懂我的心呢？为我打开你的心门吧。” </p><p>“大、大⋯⋯大发！”</p><p>柳善皓惊呆了，他完全没想到姜丹尼尔会用这种“以身作则”的教学方法来教他理解这首歌。他惊呆过后就开始奋笔疾书，在歌词纸上做笔记。这么直接正面的教学方式确实让柳善皓瞬间理解到歌词的感情和精粹。    </p><p>“就是这样的感觉，”姜丹尼尔坐回原位，温顺乖巧得好像之前什么事都没有发生过似的。“如果你想更深入了解那种坏男人的感觉，你可以问问东昊哥的想法。”</p><p>坐在柳善皓旁边的姜东昊此时此刻只顾着捂脸害羞去了。    </p><p>是的，姜东昊被壁咚了，他被姜丹尼尔壁咚了，为了教柳善皓两人还双双演起了戏来。</p><p>姜东昊捂着脸，一边自我害羞，一边想，啊，我真是教出了个好学生呢。青出于蓝而胜于蓝。</p><p>但是！！！不是叫你用这种方式教啊！！！还不如当初让我自己来！！！</p><p>姜东昊内心的弹幕今天晚上是彻底的刷爆了屏。</p><p>TBC..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 猫科动物22-28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22</p><p>今晚打开组并没有选择通宵练习。晚上工作人员通知大家了，明天有Concept曲的制作人见面会，制作人会来观看他们的练习情况，然后后天会进行录音。</p><p>姜丹尼尔见大家这两天已经很拼命的在练习了，为了保持良好的状态，今晚确实不适宜再通宵了。于是乎七人难得在凌晨三点前回到宿舍。早早梳洗，早早躺床上休息。</p><p>其实姜丹尼尔还想和姜东昊说些话的。</p><p>毕竟晚上的练习室的那件事，自己也觉得玩得太过火了。然而姜东昊回宿舍的第一件事情就是赶紧梳洗，姜丹尼尔本来还想找机会和他聊几句，发现姜东昊已经戴上口罩和眼罩，塞上耳塞就迅速睡着了。</p><p>一副不要吵醒我的姿态。</p><p>“东昊哥说他需要调整状态，”柳善皓是第一次看到姜东昊以这种全副装备入睡，“还说，歌曲有什么问题的话让丹尼尔哥你教就好了。”</p><p>姜丹尼尔苦笑。他该不会是生气了吧？</p><p>第二天早上大家都起得早，为的就是能在制作人见面会之前再多练习几遍，到时候能展现出最好的表演。</p><p>姜丹尼尔还寻思着怎么和姜东昊道歉，昨天的事情……自己果然是做的太过分了。然而姜东昊除了和他聊正经事会多几句话，其余时间都是能只说一句话解决的绝对不说第二句话解释。</p><p>即使姜丹尼尔为昨天练习室玩壁咚的那件事道歉，姜东昊也只是摆摆手。</p><p>没事。我没生气。</p><p>直截了当，简明扼要。</p><p>两句话就打发了姜丹尼尔，然后姜东昊一脸平静的练习去了。还说没有生气？！姜丹尼尔纠结，我都道歉了，东昊哥为什么还是生气啊？</p><p>这种纠结而又微妙的气氛单方面困扰着姜丹尼尔。姜东昊除了比平常安静，该干什么还是干什么，完全没有受到影响。</p><p>而制作人见面会也不顺利。展现在大家面前那差强人意的表现，和其他组明显的差距，这让姜丹尼尔感到很焦躁，很生气，甚至都气到笑了。</p><p>全员回到练习室后没有马上继续练习，而是围坐在一起，开始认真的讨论着整组未来的走向。所有人都在望着姜丹尼尔，等他发言。</p><p>姜丹尼尔作为队长，平常都好脾气的很，有事没事还会逗着哥哥弟弟玩。即使平时练习效果不好也不会发火，反而是更加认真努力的带着全队练习。</p><p>这是姜丹尼尔第一次在大家面前表现出生气的模样。</p><p>不质问，也不责骂，直截了当的把现状说了出来。姜丹尼尔已经很努力的在克制自己，尽量不要迁怒于队友。然而内心的焦躁还是没有减少，他清楚自己为什么生气，可是为什么会如此的焦躁不安呢？</p><p>姜东昊虽然清楚不能再心软下去，但是他还是希望能有转机，毕竟留给他们的时间不多了。再继续换Part，等于是所有已经建立好的东西全部推倒再重建，这种方案真的是风险太大了。</p><p>到最后，还是没有底气再坚持下去。</p><p>大家都是明白人，现在已经不是空口说坚持就可以继续的时候了。几经商讨下，最终还是由金龙国来当Center。</p><p>姜东昊对金龙国感到很抱歉，他一直思考如果能早点下定决心换Center就好了，然而事与愿违。就因为这件事，商讨一结束他就半抱半拉着金龙国往声乐练习室里走。明天就是正式录音日，只能靠剩余的这点时间尽量练习了。</p><p>金龙国结束后就轮到周学年。姜丹尼尔还想找姜东昊加练，被他一句“你们的部分已经OK了，自己练习就好了。”，再次打发掉姜丹尼尔，连带柳善皓也由姜丹尼尔带着。无奈，只能和其他人一起继续练习。</p><p>练习结束后，姜丹尼尔在宿舍里还在找机会，他和姜东昊现在话都说不上几句的状态让他感到很焦躁。明明都道歉了，所以为什么还是不理我啊？</p><p>可惜的是，姜东昊完全就是铜墙铁壁的状态，再次重演昨天早早洗澡然后全副武装睡觉的戏码。</p><p>姜丹尼尔决定不纠结了。明天录完音就要和姜东昊说清楚，不能让他一直躲着我。  </p><p> </p><p>23</p><p>姜丹尼尔还是高估了自己。</p><p>姜东昊身上有柳善皓这个鸡仔挂件，录音期间两个人粘在一起就没看他们分开过。要不就是身边总会有人间猫咪金龙国或者周学年在他身边坐着，完全没有两个人可以坐在一起聊聊的时机。</p><p>直到录完音回到练习室，姜丹尼尔完全没有靠近姜东昊的机会，更勿论两人单独说会话。</p><p>郁闷，十分的郁闷。 </p><p>甚至隔壁Never组过来串班玩，姜东昊和黄旼炫坐在角落处眉目传情（？），跟对暗号似得又摇头又点头，姜东昊还让黄旼炫挠着下巴玩。 </p><p>身边的两个方块小鸡仔练习生——赖冠霖和柳善皓打算有样学样，没想到被一直安静待着的姜东昊一手一只提溜起来，抱起两个弟弟的腰就转圈圈，跟玩什么游乐设施似得。</p><p>就是全程没和姜丹尼尔说过一句话。</p><p>姜丹尼尔瘪嘴，姜丹尼尔委屈，东昊哥这是真的完全没有理他，他是真的还在生气啊……  </p><p>吃完晚饭后有半个小时的休息时间。姜丹尼尔观察许久，终于看到姜东昊一个人默不作声的离开餐厅。</p><p>好机会！就是现在！</p><p>姜丹尼尔以为自己神不知鬼不觉的跟了上去。</p><p>远处，全部都看在眼里但就是不说穿的诸葛旼炫先生笑得跟狐狸似的。 </p><p>“你干嘛。”看他笑的满脸狐狸相的金钟炫像是感知到什么，八卦雷达在哔哔哔地提醒他有戏看。</p><p>“之前丹尼尔跟我说，他好像惹东昊生气了，”黄旼炫揉了揉自己笑得有点酸软的脸部肌肉，“然后我不放心嘛，就去问东昊怎么回事。”</p><p>“东昊这几天在休整嗓子的状态，你懂的……”</p><p>“啊……我明白了。”金钟炫瞬间理解黄旼炫的意思。</p><p>两人相视一笑，有些事情已经是心知肚明。误会什么的就让他们自己解决好了。</p><p> </p><p>24</p><p>姜丹尼尔是在舞蹈练习室找到姜东昊的。</p><p>他一个人坐在练习室中央，塞着耳机盯着歌词，安安静静的在那里不知道写些什么。</p><p>姜丹尼尔急匆匆地走到他面前，“东昊哥，我有话和你说。”</p><p>“嗯？”有点迷惑，这小子怎么突然出现了？</p><p>“我觉得我们不能这么下去……”姜丹尼尔正色道，“如果你还在生气的话，我给你真诚的道歉。之前在善皓面前……是我太过分了。”</p><p>嗯嗯嗯？？？不是已经解释过了吗？？？这又是哪出跟哪出？？？</p><p>“我觉得我们应该坐下来好好聊一下，如果有什么不满的话一定要和我说，东昊哥你不要自己一个人憋着不说话。”</p><p>“我没有不满啊。”姜东昊终于开口说话了，只是语气和表情都是一脸的不解。</p><p>姜丹尼尔已经激动到说话都夹杂着一堆方言，怎么他还这么倔？！</p><p>“哥你不要闹别扭好不好？你什么都不说我都不知道你到底是怎么想的……”</p><p>“我真的没有不满啊。”姜东昊真的是一头的问号。这小子一脸纠结的神色，没头没脑地跑过来说了一堆他听不懂的话，他是不是误会了什么？</p><p>“那你为什么不和我说话？？？”</p><p>“我跟善皓说了啊，跟大家说我在调整状态，”姜东昊指了指嗓子，“这几天嗓子用得比较狠，录音前要多休息一下，至少要保证录音和录影的时候能有最佳的状态啊。”</p><p>“我总不可能跟某人一样明知道自己状态不佳，还跑去玩拳击游戏吧？”</p><p>姜丹尼尔一怔，柳善皓好像是有和他说过这样的事。</p><p>“那你……为什么这两天都避开我？还不和我上声乐课？”</p><p>轮到姜东昊无奈了，所以这小子到底再胡思乱想些什么啊？</p><p>他清了清嗓子，“第一，状态调整，嗓子要多休息所以尽量少说话。第二，换Part的原因，其他人要重新抠的细节比较多，我肯定会多花些时间在其他人身上。第三，不和你上声乐课是因为你已经做得很好了，不需要我再继续教些什么。”</p><p>“结论，我没有避开你，没有对你不满，你做得很好所以我放心地去干别的了。”</p><p>这下轮到姜丹尼尔懵了。</p><p>有理有据的解释，突如其来的称赞。这下姜丹尼尔彻底明白了，从头到尾都是自己自作多情啊。</p><p>如果能在练习室挖个洞的话，姜丹尼尔会毫不犹豫、恨不得现在赶紧挖个洞把自己埋进去。然而现实生活中是无法做到的，他只能红着脸把自己埋在膝盖里，恨不得缩成一个团子然后遁走。</p><p>他刚才还对着姜东昊说了一堆幼稚到死的话啊啊啊！！！蠢！！！自己真是太蠢了！！！妈呀好羞耻我到底干了些啥啊？！！！</p><p>“啊一股，”姜东昊看着180公分的姜丹尼尔已经缩成一团，估计轻轻一推就能滚上几圈了，“我们小鸡仔队长是在担心哥对不对？我们丹尼尔真是个好队长啊~”</p><p>他捂着脸笑眯了眼，得给个台阶给我们小鸡仔队长下，不然得害羞到什么时候啊。</p><p>他蹲在姜丹尼尔隔壁，摸了摸他唯一露出来的后脑勺，“我们丹尼尔队长辛苦了。之后的舞蹈练习和演出还需要你带领大家继续前进呢。”</p><p>姜丹尼尔究竟是抬起头来面对现实了，但就是不肯和姜东昊对视。“那哥以后有事一定要亲自说，不然很容易让人误会的。”</p><p>“好好好，”姜东昊看他脸红得都能滴出血来，差点按捺不住要逗他的心，“以后有什么事肯定会和我们丹尼尔说的。”</p><p>又是一副哄小孩子的语气和表情。</p><p>姜丹尼尔挠了挠刚才被姜东昊摸过的后脑勺。</p><p>这次就算了，不和你计较。</p><p> </p><p>25</p><p>连轴转的练习。</p><p>距离彩排还剩不到一天的时间，打开组全员卯足力气疯狂地练舞。对于他们来说，时间实在是不够用。</p><p>虽然只是换了两个人的Part，但是舞蹈动线肯定是要有不少的改动，更勿论大家还要再重新练习配合。除了练习，他们现在能做的已经不多了。</p><p>这已经不知道是第几次歌曲结束。</p><p>姜丹尼尔手还覆在姜东昊的胸口之上。他已经很习惯的姜东昊因为跳舞而变速了的呼吸和心跳声。</p><p>咚，咚，咚，咚。</p><p>即使隔着衣服，快节奏的心跳声依然能清晰的传到到手心处。</p><p>最开始练习时还觉得姜东昊有点大惊小怪，只是舞蹈而已，哪里有那么多的胡思乱想。直到最近两人不断练习配合后姜丹尼尔才发现，啊，我好像理解了当时东昊哥的想法了。</p><p>喘息，心跳，挂着汗水的侧脸。</p><p>Ending pose一结束，姜丹尼尔就放开了手，“我大概能理解为什么三、四十代的姐姐为什么会那么喜欢东昊哥了。”</p><p>大家还没完全反应过来。</p><p>“因为从这个角度看，”姜丹尼尔比了比他的视线，“确实会让人着迷。”</p><p>“姜丹尼尔你找死！”姜东昊没想到姜丹尼尔有这突如其来的调戏，又是一个悬臂压肘压着姜丹尼尔那只没受伤的手不放。</p><p>本来压抑的气氛瞬间被释放，一群人又开始笑闹了起来。</p><p>只见姜丹尼尔瞬间被姜东昊制服。两人也没有僵持很久，姜丹尼尔连声求饶求放过，难得姜东昊心软了一下，就放开了姜丹尼尔。没想到姜丹尼尔一个反手就压着姜东昊，再次把姜东昊挠痒痒挠到满地打滚。</p><p>爱玩的几个也跟了上去，完全没打算放过姜东昊。可怜他心软，反而被弟弟们狠狠地将了一军。</p><p>笑够了，姜丹尼尔决定原地解散，先休息一会再练习。</p><p>大伙躺的躺，趴的趴。他们确实已经练习的够久了，是时候休息一会了。</p><p>姜东昊习惯性的找了个角落位置，决定靠着墙边眯一会。这段时间他基本就是咖啡、水和润喉糖三位一体，除了带着弟弟们练习，自己的练习也不能落下，忙得跟个陀螺似得。</p><p>“哥，借个大腿用一下。”</p><p>听声音就知道是谁。他连眼皮都懒得睁开了，放平大腿就让姜丹尼尔躺着了。</p><p>姜丹尼尔也没客气。挑了个舒服的姿势就盖着帽子准备睡了。   </p><p>两人默契的不再说话。 </p><p>就让他们再享受一下这难得的安静吧。 </p><p> </p><p>26</p><p>一大早就被挖起来去美容院做头发和化妆。</p><p>难为了打开组的成员们。昨天，应该说是今天凌晨才结束的练习的他们，因为睡眠的不足，个个都困得跟小鸡啄米似得。</p><p>来到公演现场还得继续忙。换装，试鞋，三十五个练习生在一个超级大的休息室走来走去，一副好不热闹的样子。</p><p>姜东昊十分满意自己身上这套服装。白色的衬衣只靠腰间的一根绳子固定，Oversize的设计让袖子完美的遮挡了他的纹身。Cody说等会排练前会再给他外套，现在只要注意不要弄脏这件白色衬衣就好了。</p><p>姜东昊都快感动到落泪。天知道他多想穿短袖，然而PD千叮嘱万吩咐不可以露出纹身，生生让他在夏天穿了不少的长袖。</p><p>仿佛放飞了自我。最快完成的姜东昊忍不住去看看队友们的装束，毕竟这次Concept很性感嘛，或许Cody会有不少特别（？）的思路也不一定。</p><p>白衬衫黑裤子白衬衫黑裤子白衬衫黑裤子，能不能有点新意？哦，龙国的是条纹衬衫呢，不错不错。</p><p>直到姜东昊看到姜丹尼尔，“哇⋯⋯丹尼尔大发！！！”</p><p>好奇的练习生们也跟着过来。没想到啊没想到，全身黑的姜丹尼尔，里面竟然搭了一件黑色薄纱衬衫，该看到的不该看到的都看到了。</p><p>玩得疯的已经上手去摸了。平常已经练习得够压抑够无聊的了，此时的姜丹尼尔简直是拯救他们笑点的存在——这性感Concept不摸摸真是太浪费了！</p><p>姜丹尼尔见众人如狼似虎一般的靠近他，已经迅速的跑走找地方躲了。可惜的是，他没办法躲得太久，他很快就被工作人员喊去集合排练了。</p><p>一众练习生浩浩荡荡的按着顺序去排练。还没排到顺序的练习生就坐在台下观看。</p><p>“都怪哥你，”姜丹尼尔看着坐在他隔壁还在狂笑的姜东昊，十分不满道，“本来我还觉得没什么的，都是哥你突然间喊了起来，害得我像是动物园里的动物一直被看。”</p><p>“哎一股⋯⋯”姜东昊收敛了笑意，一副我很认真没有在开玩笑的表情说，“怎么可以这么说，我们丹尼尔长得这么帅，被看是应该的。”</p><p>末了，还不忘加一句，“哇~~~蜜腹肌诶~~~”</p><p>坐在姜东昊隔壁的柳善皓也加了一句，“丹尼尔哥的腹肌真不错！”</p><p>害羞的姜丹尼尔此时此刻只想找个洞埋起来。</p><p>这一大一小是派过来整他的吧。</p><p> </p><p>27</p><p>很快就轮到打开组的排练。</p><p>设定的布景很有意思。为了贴近打开的概念，布景组很是费了一番心思。铁丝网，凌乱的衣服，白色的床，红色的灯光，还有被打湿的窗口。 </p><p>让人遐想不断。</p><p>未成年的两位倒是没想那么多，玩心不减，按着编舞玩起了掀衣服。除了他们以外的成年组看着他们玩得不亦乐乎，也没那么的紧张了。</p><p>毕竟这对于他们来说，这有可能是最后一次的表演也说不定。</p><p>而姜东昊已经习惯性地开始帮队友们整理衣服，检查设备。他也不是那种细腻的人，只是作为有表演经历的前辈，他经常会回想起当时金钟炫曾经是怎么照顾队友的。</p><p>连带着他也忍不住偶尔会当一回老母亲操一回心。</p><p>另一方面，姜丹尼尔还在和工作人员对流程。对于他来说，他最初以为只要带领好队伍就好。可是没想到，当队长还有这么多事情要做。这还是出道前，出道后估计还会有更多的责任需要担负。</p><p>他在这方面果然还是太天真了点，姜丹尼尔想。想要踏上更大的舞台，要比现在更努力才行！</p><p>等姜丹尼尔和队友对好流程后就开始彩排了。彩排方面并不难，唯一的难度就是如何在表演中保持最佳的表情和状态并且找到镜头。</p><p>为此，姜·直拍匠人·舞台体质·姜东昊“亲传弟子”·丹尼尔没少费心思。看导演和摄影师的表情，估计这次表现的不错。</p><p>接下来，就看明天了！</p><p>当天晚上，大家在结束排练回来宿舍后又排练了一段时间。现在他们的唱歌和舞蹈已经比两天前进步了许多，不再勉强自己强行练习，大家极有默契的早早回宿舍休息。</p><p>按姜东昊的话说，保持最佳的状态，才是对舞台最大的尊重。</p><p>姜丹尼尔在练习结束后发现姜东昊不见了。他翻遍了宿舍和练习室，最后是在宿舍大楼门前的那条楼梯上发现了他。</p><p>他看见姜东昊蹲坐在楼梯上，抬头不知道在看什么，“哥你不休息跑出来干嘛？”</p><p>“看月亮。”姜东昊也没看他，只是抬头看着今晚的弯月。</p><p>姜丹尼尔有些不解，看姜东昊没有回去的意思，他也坐了下来。他不太懂月盈月缺这些理论，只是安静地坐在姜东昊身边，和他一样抬头看那一轮弯月。</p><p>“今晚月色真美啊。”姜丹尼尔突然没头没脑地冒了一句话出来。</p><p>姜东昊被这句话逗笑了，“是啊，是很漂亮。”</p><p>“但这句话不能乱说哦，丹尼尔。”</p><p>姜丹尼尔一脸不解，他是真的称赞一下月亮而已。难得他们两个不是闹哄哄的玩，安安静静地坐一起赏个月而已。</p><p>“你觉得我们明天能第一嘛？”姜东昊又安静了下来，仿佛刚才什么事情都没有发生。</p><p>“哥你不是一直说想要第一的吗？”姜丹尼尔望向他，“我可是很有信心的！”</p><p> 姜东昊只是笑笑不说话。谁都比他清楚这次想要第一是多么的不易，只是看姜丹尼尔这么有信心的样子，他说不出任何打击的话出来。</p><p>毕竟他也是想要得到第一的那个人。</p><p>“东昊哥。”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我想去更大的舞台的表演，”姜丹尼尔眼神坚定，“所以明天我们一定会得第一的。” </p><p>难得听到姜丹尼尔这么真挚的话，姜东昊好像也变得热血起来。</p><p>“走吧！”姜东昊突然一个起身，“为了明天的第一。”</p><p>“好！”</p><p> </p><p>28</p><p>后来的事就不再赘述了。</p><p>姜丹尼尔清楚的记得，打开组拿了第一，排名顺序他拿了第一。</p><p>还有姜东昊的那句“我很喜欢姜丹尼尔。”</p><p>第一反应是捂着自己的小心脏，这是他第一次在众人面前被人表白。</p><p>心脏均匀而有节奏地加速，咚，咚，咚，咚。</p><p>他好像发现了什么，又好像抓住了什么。</p><p>姜丹尼尔并不急着去分析。他努力控制着自己的脸部肌肉，不要让自己看起来好像十分高兴的样子。</p><p>台上的姜东昊还在解释。</p><p>不过这些对于姜丹尼尔来说都不重要了。</p><p>姜丹尼尔看着还在说着感言的姜东昊。</p><p>让我们在更大的舞台相遇吧，东昊哥。姜丹尼尔笑眯眯地想。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 猫科动物番外篇之猫的纯情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>喜欢一个人是一种什么样的体验？</p><p>想见他。</p><p>想靠近他。</p><p>想牵着他的手。</p><p>想紧紧地抱住他。</p><p>想要他只看到自己。</p><p>想让他知道自己喜欢他。</p><p>想让他知道，那种喜欢到，快要疯掉的心情。</p><p> </p><p>2 From Kang Daniel</p><p>如果世间上有那么一部可以把脑子里表白的语句转化成现实中的甜言蜜语，估计此时此刻的姜丹尼尔已经忍不住抱着这部机器站在姜东昊面前，不断地循环播放直到姜东昊回应为止。</p><p>至少不会像现在那么怂的站在他的旁边，除了傻乎乎地笑着什么都做不了。</p><p>如果不是他们两队同时受邀BOF，估计根本不会遇到吧？</p><p>他们有多久没见了？至少要有三个月了吧？</p><p>他好像没有看到我……要不试着跳他的新曲舞蹈？</p><p>鼓起勇气跳了一次，他没看到。</p><p>再跳一次，他看到了！他笑了！</p><p>他和我说话了！！！多和我聊聊啊！！！我有很多话题可以和你聊的东昊哥！！！      </p><p>虽然一堆人乱入打乱节奏，但不要紧，看在东昊哥都和我聊了那么久的份上原谅你们了。</p><p>可惜彩排要结束了……幸好等会还有正式上台，还有机会！！！</p><p>“尼尔啊，把你那种露出十八颗牙齿的笑容收敛一下。你吓到我了。”</p><p>邕圣祐捂着自己的小心脏，从舞台彩排结束后就看到姜丹尼尔一直保持着这种灿烂的笑容，如果不是因为他是自家队友估计他已经要打电话求救。</p><p>好友一瞬间变成怀春少男，该怎么办？</p><p>姜丹尼尔表面上不为所动，但他的内心已经有点控制不住那种雀跃的心情。</p><p>到底是从哪天开始的？被他在台上表白的那天吗？或许还要再早一点，如果能早一点发现自己对他的心意就好了。也不至于像今天这样，只能站在他身边，却无法更进一步。</p><p>他看了看墙上的时钟，距离上台还有五个多小时。</p><p>至少五个小时之后才能见到他，经纪人也不会让他四处乱窜，待机室更加不可能让他去了。</p><p>邕圣祐看好友从一脸傻笑到闷闷不乐，不得不感慨怀春少男的心思真不好猜。前一秒像是高兴的大狗狗那样，兴奋到尾巴都要甩掉。后一秒就不知道因为什么，瞬间尾巴耳朵都耷拉了下来。</p><p>邕圣祐也懒得管他，自顾自地休息去了。只留下低落的大狗狗独自神伤。</p><p> </p><p>3 From Kang Dongho</p><p>十一月的韩国已经只有零上几度，加上平昌的露天舞台，身上这薄薄的打歌服根本无法抵御迎面而来的阵阵寒风。</p><p>姜东昊已经被冷风吹得有点晕乎，身边的崔珉起更是冻得恨不得缩成一团。如果不是因为人在舞台上，估计他们两个已经要抱在一起取暖了。</p><p>他看了一眼郭英敏和金钟炫，两个人虽然也是冻得厉害，但显然还能保持笑容望向观众。</p><p>“你们不冷吗？”</p><p>“我们靠一身正气御寒，不冷。”</p><p>就看你们能撑多久，姜东昊和崔珉起冷得都不想说话了。刚好让人兴奋的音乐响起，四人极有默契的，一言不发就跟着音乐一起蹦起来。</p><p>不愧是亲队友，这默契真是绝了。</p><p>四人正愉快的蹦跶着，身边突然间多了好多人围在身边，一时间又是问好又是寒暄。站在远处的姜丹尼尔不知道在什么时候窜了过来，笑吟吟地就对着姜东昊开始耍宝。</p><p>姜东昊本来就觉得这个弟弟性格开朗，和他相处的时候也相当的轻松愉快。不用多久，他就被姜丹尼尔逗得笑眯了眼。两人本来还想多聊一会，可惜音乐已经到了尾声，按照节目流程，他们是时候要分开了。</p><p>姜丹尼尔一脸欲言又止，像是有什么话还没说完。</p><p>“丹尼尔啊，我们等会再聊吧。”姜东昊也没多想，摆摆手就转身往队友身边走去。</p><p>然而目睹一切的崔珉起好像发现了什么。</p><p>“我说，你们两个会不会太高兴了点？只是见面聊天而已啊。”崔珉起看着竹马兼队友的姜东昊还保持着那副笑眯眯的脸，不得不怀疑起自己的雷达是不是出问题了。</p><p>姜东昊看了他一眼，“把你脑子里的胡思乱想收一收。”</p><p>“我只是遇到了很久不见的弟弟，所以很高兴而已。”</p><p>“没有很久吧。”崔珉起吐槽道，"明明前不久才在釜山见过面，那时候你不也是被逗得笑到见牙不见眼。"</p><p>闻言的姜东昊懒得继续搭理崔珉起。</p><p>只是……他真的有笑得很高兴吗？和姜丹尼尔一起的时候？</p><p>他摸了摸自己有点被冻僵的脸，想想还是取暖比继续去探究这个问题要重要的多。</p><p> </p><p>4 From Kang Daniel</p><p>姜丹尼尔现在和姜东昊的距离有点远。</p><p>明明只是中间隔了几个人，看起来像是隔了一条银河一样。     </p><p>他不想表现得太明显，毕竟现在还在舞台上等待谢幕，可是就是忍不住想多往另一边方向看。</p><p>他看过来了！！！</p><p>那就走过去一点，再靠近他一点吧。</p><p>刚想开口和姜东昊聊上几句，同队的弟弟已经和他聊上了，而且聊的很开心。</p><p>天气真的太冷了，所以弟弟从一开始抓着姜东昊的手到抱住他，肯定是想要靠抱抱取暖。姜东昊没有拒绝也是因为弟弟太冷了，所以才任由他抱着吧？</p><p>没有嫉妒，也不想去嫉妒。姜丹尼尔只是有点失落而已。</p><p>快到散场的时候他们两个都没有站在一起。</p><p>姜丹尼尔已经有点忍耐不住。闭幕式快要结束了，要再见到姜东昊也不知道要等多久，想到这里他就忍不住在人群中找他。</p><p>大步流星地穿越过人群，姜丹尼尔像是刚好路过一般，装作若无其事地和姜东昊一起下楼梯退场。</p><p>一会也好，即使只是这样在他身边一会也好。</p><p>“丹尼尔啊。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“小心一点，走路看路。”</p><p>“好~”姜丹尼尔亦步亦趋地跟在姜东昊身后。</p><p>他看着那个人的背影有点晃神。</p><p>节目上的姜丹尼尔是个极有魅力的人，无论是示范表白还是装作接吻，一颦一动之间总能轻易的撩拨人心。而在现实中，当他遇到喜欢的人的时候，他却发现他在节目上所展示的一切都是无用功。</p><p>无论说多少情话，耍多少的帅，那都无法让他喜欢的人直接感受到他内心最深处的欲望。</p><p>他想要他。</p><p> </p><p>5 From Kang Dongho</p><p>姜东昊一直在思考之前崔珉起对他说过的话，毕竟姜丹尼尔现在就跟在他身后。</p><p>他下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，很好，脸上的表情还算正常。</p><p>然后再扭头看了一眼身后的姜丹尼尔，嗯，他除外。</p><p>“东昊哥……”已经跟上来的姜丹尼尔现在就站在他隔壁，脸上灿烂的笑容就没停过。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你冷吗？”</p><p>姜东昊下意识点点头。还没等他反应过来，姜丹尼尔的笑脸就在姜东昊的眼前靠近，再放大。</p><p>“我也很冷呢。”</p><p>“这样抱抱的话，会没有那么冷。”</p><p>突然拥抱的距离实在是太贴近了。</p><p>姜东昊的鼻腔内窜进了另一股与寒风完全相反的温暖气息，属于姜丹尼尔的味道霸道地占据了他全部的嗅觉。那毛茸茸的脑袋毫无预警地抵在姜东昊的肩上，让他有点忍不住想揉揉他的头发。</p><p>上一次这么靠近姜丹尼尔是什么时候呢？</p><p>想到这里，他竟有点手足无措。本来伸向头部的手生生转了个方向，轻轻地拍了拍姜丹尼尔的后背。</p><p>像是感知到什么的姜丹尼尔并没有抱太久，“托哥哥的福，我觉得暖了很多。”</p><p>“以后有时间的话……东昊哥记得联系我。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>勉强记得回应，还没缓冲完毕的姜东昊终于发现了一件事。</p><p>姜丹尼尔抱着他的时候，他确实如崔珉起说的那样，笑得见牙不见眼。</p><p> </p><p>6 From Kang Daniel</p><p>退场的人太多了，姜丹尼尔又是一路小跑才站到了姜东昊身边。</p><p>他盯着身边人的表情，姜东昊虽然看起来很冷静，但红红的耳朵已经出卖了他所有的情绪。</p><p>姜丹尼尔不敢太过分。他知道如果过度亲密的话，很有可能会引起反效果。</p><p>可他也不乐意什么都不做。太过乖巧的话，想要和姜东昊有进一步的发展就不知道要等到什么时候。</p><p>也不知道东昊哥对他怎么想的……</p><p>“丹尼尔啊。”</p><p>突然被点名的姜丹尼尔惊得一个抬头，“东昊哥怎么了？”</p><p>“那个……刚才……“姜东昊还在组织语言，“托你的福，哥也觉得暖了很多。”</p><p>他低着头，捏了捏姜丹尼尔的小指，“以后，哥也会多联系你的。”</p><p>这下轮到姜丹尼尔脑子转不过来。不过身体反应还是很快的，他一个反手就抓住姜东昊的手掌。</p><p>“那我就等着哥了。”</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>